GoAnimate Kart
GoAnimate Kart is just an idea for a GoAnimate video game. Modes The game plays out very similar to a standard kart racing game, with items placed in item containers which are scattered amoung the track. here are the modes: *'Grand Prix Mode:' Race in a cup. *'Single Race:' Select the races you want to perform. *'Time Trials:' The only race here is the one against the clock! *'Battle:' In an arena, you must use items to you're advantage. *'Multiplayer: '''Compete with your friends. *'Relay: In this mode, you choose 3 characters per lap and once you complete a lap, your character will be switched. *'Challenge: '''Race with other characters in a duel! *'Online: Race with friends or compete in tournaments. Characters Cups Paper Cup *Construction Site Bonanzoa *GoAnimate Town *Rocky Roads *GoAnimate High Gummie Cup *Wild, Wild, West *Penguin Run *Jungle Junction *Sunnyblooms Cove Bottle Cup *The Swamp *Robert's Factory *Kidaroo's Funhouse *Memy9909's Fortress Animation Cup *Space *Diamond Mines *King PC's Kourse *GoAnimate Raceway Super Cup All tracks from previous cups but mixed. (Construction Site Bonanzoa till' GoAnimate Raceway) BM Cup The cup is unlocked after unlocking Blue Mario and is the only cup to have more than 4 races. (excluding the Super Cup) *Blue Toy Store *Rocket Beam *Giant Racing Train *Crazy Gravity *The Dusk *Hedge Maze (based on the stage with the same name from the 2000 video game 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue and modified its element positions to be a circuit. Has the same music as the 2000 video game stage with the same name.) *Giant Ramps *Blue Mario Raceway (is dark, unlike most raceways that take in day. Race building elements only are blue, while sky is black with stars and a big moon in the North side. Other stuff keep being unchanged.) *Expert Raceway (contains narrow ramps and is noticed to be hard. It's easy only while playing as Blue Mario.) *DeVil.dll (the raceway on a motherboard of a PC with something modified; cables is the circuit, making it funnier. The background takes inside the PC with a CD/DVD being inserted into a PC's hard drive as installing a fake video game. The PC is blue.) *Blue Jungle (very big.) *BM City (bigger than Blue Jungle.) *BM Fortress (begins with a big ramp to fortress. For entering a second lap the player needs to go in another way. The checkboarded thing is before the ramp (not at the level the ramp begins, the thing is at the top.) *Neon Cave (has a spotlight that follows you in the race, because it's dark.) *Duck City (same as the "city" in the ducktv promo for its ducktv mobile app.) *Expert Run-on! (has all the races and each race doesn't has laps (except for Duck City which is the finish of this stage. It takes around maybe 1-2 hours or less to finish it. Some players are skilled so they can finish at least for 45 minutes - fastest record for this race. The course doesn't have repeats as Super Cup does - meaning this race excludes the Super Cup.) HUD The HUD of GoAnimate Kart is different than the others. It looks like something which has all the elements of a standard kart racing game, but without the icons of players. Instead of a map, the length line (the white small rectangle is the player, not a CPU) appears, and the white small rectangle moves to the right, depending on which speed, depending how the lane is long. Instead of a thing that measures the speed, the numeral measuring is on, making GoAnimate Kart more unique in HUD. There is also a square next to the current player position, which measures is the way right or wrong. If it is right, it is green with a white checkmark. If it is wrong, it is red with a cross. The lap time and the indicator for the player's position are removed, with the time's maximum being 99 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds, instead of 99 minutes, 59 seconds and 99 centiseconds. Other stuff keep being unchanged. Screenshots goanimatekart1.png|A screenshot from the game (playing as Blue Mario, Memy9909's Fortress) goanimatekart2.png|Another screenshot from the game (playing as Jerry, GoAnimate Raceway, morning) goanimatekart3.png|Yet another screenshot from the game (playing as Eric, Blue Mario Raceway) goanimatekart4.png|A screenshot when Blue Mario follows Kevin (playing as Kevin, Space) goanimatekart5.png|Demonstration when driving on a wrong way (playing as Blue Mario, the Dusk) goanimatekart6.png|Yet another screenshot (playing as Noel, Construction Site Bozanzoa) Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:GoAnimate